The present invention relates to an apparatus and method for dispensing a frozen alcoholic beverage, and, more particularly, to an apparatus and method in which an alcoholic beverage component is mixed with another flavored liquid component and water prior to freezing and dispensing as a single beverage product.
Frozen beverage dispensers are common in the prior art, with the primary function of such dispensers being to mix water and a flavored component, freeze the mixture, and then dispense the frozen beverage product with a slush-like consistency. For example, in a typical frozen carbonated beverage machine (commonly referred to as an xe2x80x9cFCBxe2x80x9d machinexe2x80x9d), water is first carbonated with carbon dioxide. The carbonated water is mixed with a syrup to form a carbonated beverage mixture, and then the mixture is frozen for subsequent dispensing.
With the popularity of frozen alcoholic beverages, it is desirable to provide for similar mixing and dispensing of frozen alcoholic beverages. However, a problem with freezing alcoholic beverages is that alcohol reduces the freezing point of the beverage product. Furthermore, it is important that the alcohol content be strictly controlled in order to ensure the beverage product is palatable and that the alcohol content is within prescribed limits.
Commonly assigned and co-pending U.S. patent application Ser. No. 10/000,793 describes the freezing and dispensing of an alcoholic beer product. Specifically, beer is provided in a sealed, refrigerated storage container under pressure. The beer is fed from the storage container to a freezing chamber through a sealed delivery system for freezing, and the frozen beer can then be dispensed from the chamber. The resulting frozen beer product preferably has a slush consistency. Although the described method and system may be appropriate for a single alcoholic beverage, it does not provide for the dispensing of a frozen xe2x80x9cmixed drink,xe2x80x9d in which an alcoholic beverage is mixed with a syrup or similar ingredient and water.
It is therefore a paramount object of the present invention to provide an apparatus and method for dispensing a frozen alcoholic beverage that allows for the mixing of multiple beverage components into a beverage products that is then frozen and dispensed.
This and other objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent upon a reading of the following description.
The present invention is an apparatus and method for dispensing a frozen alcoholic beverage in which an alcoholic beverage component is mixed with at least one other liquid component prior to freezing and dispensing as a frozen beverage product. A preferred dispensing apparatus is comprised of two major components: a base cart, which contains all of the components needed to pump and mix the beverage components prior to freezing to form a single beverage product; and a freezing and dispensing system.
An ingredient cabinet in the front portion of the base cart stores separate containers of the different beverage components, each of which is in liquid communication with a respective component feed system. These component feed systems are located on a mixing panel in a rear portion of the base cart, each such component feed system including tubing and various valves for controlling the flow of each beverage component.
After the individual beverage componentsxe2x80x94an alcoholic beverage component, a flavored liquid component, and waterxe2x80x94have passed through the respective component feed systems of the mixing panel, the components are introduced into and mixed in a common conduit or a mixing area. The mixed beverage then exits the base cart and is introduced into the freezing and dispensing system.
The preferred freezing and dispensing system contains all of the components needed to freeze and dispense a frozen alcoholic beverage with a desired consistency. The system includes a standard freezer that is commonly used in frozen beverage dispensers, including a freezing and dispensing barrel. The freezing and dispensing system also includes an accumulator which receives mixed beverage from the mixing area. The accumulator also has an outlet in liquid communication with the freezing and dispensing barrel to introduce mixed beverage into the freezing and dispensing barrel. The freezing and dispensing barrel has a dispensing valve at a distal end thereof operated by a handle. When the dispensing handle is manually activated, it causes the dispensing valve to open. The pressure in both the freezing and dispensing barrel and the accumulator is higher then atmospheric pressure; thus, when the dispensing valve is opened, the frozen beverage product is expelled from through the dispensing valve and out of the dispenser. Simultaneous with this dispensing action, a volume of mixed beverage is drawn through the accumulator and into the freezing and dispensing barrel for freezing, resulting in a drop in pressure. A pressure switch, interposed between the accumulator and the freezing and dispensing barrel, is activated when the pressure falls below approximately 20-27 psi, thus causing the component feed systems to replenish the supply of the mixed beverage.
The preferred dispenser may also be equipped with xe2x80x9cmix-outxe2x80x9d switches that are activated when a particular beverage component has run out. Activation of a xe2x80x9cmix-outxe2x80x9d switch results in the prevention of the flow of the beverage components and triggers an alarm, signaling that a beverage component needs to be replenished.
The preferred dispenser may also allow for the collection of samples of the mixed beverage or any components thereof.